Stubborn Love
by monkeyrawr
Summary: Seven days without love makes one weak. Gruvia Week.
1. Intro

**#**

_Well, hello there! Finally, it's time for the Gruvia Week!_  
_It will be very, very difficult for me because spanish is my native language, not english, but I'll do my best._  
_The Gruvia Week starts today, (April 1st) and ends on April 7th. _  
_I warn you that I changed a bit the prompts, I hope you don't mind!_

**#**

**Day 1:** _Small bump._  
**Day 2:** _Butterfly._  
**Day 3:** _Alternate Universe_.  
**Day 4:** _Teamwork._  
**Day 5:** _Touch_.  
**Day 6:** _Blood._  
**Day 7:** _Blushing._  
_**—Bonus:** Rain._

**#**

_So yeah. I hope you enjoy my work!  
**Happy Gruvia Week!  
**_


	2. Small bump

_**Small bump.**_  
_Gruvia Week._

* * *

**#**

To say that Juvia was excited was bad.

She was _overwhelmed_.

She and her boyfriend had just arrived at his apartment after a very loud party in the guild, and no one knew how or why the back of the girl finished hitting the door, or why her boyfriend kissed her with an infinite passion, as if this were the last time. After a very intense make-out session, Gray grabbed her, taking her to the room. Hot kisses, hushed sighs and groans of anticipation joined the scene. Somewhere in the heat of the moment, one of the blue-haired hands reached out to take the box of condoms on the nightstand, but her surprise was unbelievable when Gray's hand stopped her.

"Gray-sama...?" Juvia asked a little confused.

The raven growled against her neck, placing warm kisses in that area.

"No." He whispered. "Let's make a baby." And he sucked the Juvia's neck, possessively.

Juvia just nodded, going lost in the flood of feelings.

_Oh__, the love._

**#**

"_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life, you might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes."_

Gray narrowed his eyes.

The waiting room where he was, was crowded with people who needed medical attention. At another time and another place, like any mage of Fairy Tail, he would help. But now, the only thing his mind could process was the fact that his girlfriend had been attacked, and she was now in a hospital room. The other guild members had left, wishing him the best. Erza and Lucy told him that they could stay on guard while he rested a little.

But Gray didn't want to leave.

_No._

He couldn't leave.

Juvia was a fighter; she never would give up, but...

Gray Fullbuster never felt such fear in his life.

It was a different fear when he lost his parents, or his teacher. It was the fear of losing the love of his life, and their unborn child.

_Juvia__was pregnant__._

The two of them had discovered it months earlier, and were more than happy. Gray thought all they had done so far: he and Juvia had come to all the sessions with the baby doctor, making sure everything was in order. The magician was looking for a pair of houses in the city, deciding that it would be the best to live in a bigger house, if they had more children later. Juvia had bought some baby clothes, Erza and Lucy helped to paint the baby's room, and he... well, he was proud of having a baby with Juvia.

At that time everything was perfect.

Until the day when someone attacked the guild, and Juvia got in the way of the aggressor, to protect Wendy, with the excuse that her body was made of water and nothing would harm her.

She was very wrong.

Gray swore that he had never seen so much blood in his life.

**#**

"_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown; you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin."_

Gray felt tears running down his cheeks.

Juvia was on a bed, with a respirator in the nose, and many wires connected in her arms, and machines that made exasperating sounds. If he didn't know to Juvia, he would swear it was not her. Her skin was paler than usual, her eyes showed visible signs of fatigue... and the view of Gray went straight to his stomach. She had lost weight.

_She had lost weight._

"I'm sorry."

She whispered, and began to mourn.

Gray could see how her weak hands were in her abdomen, her fingers digging into her skin with more force than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama."

The raven had stayed very quiet in place. His whole body had stiffened, and for a moment thought that if that was a nightmare, his subconscious was being very mean to him. But it was not a dream, it was reality. Gray closed his eyes for a moment, and walked over to the bed, holding Juvia's hands.

He could swear that all he could hear -also the cries of his girlfriend-, were small beats, as if the beating of a heart.

_From__a baby__._

Gray grabbed Juvia's face with one hand, his thumb stroking her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Juvia. It's okay..."

But she knew he was lying.

"_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."_

_**#**_

* * *

I'm a terrible person. Anyway, this is very angst. I promise that the next will be much better, full of love and a little longer. So yeah, thanks for reading and sorry if I have mistakes. Again, my native language is not English, sorry about that._**  
**_


	3. Butterfly

**Buttefly.  
**_Gruvia Week._

* * *

"C'mon, Juvia, is not so bad" Gray laughed, closing the infirmary door behind him.

They were in the guild, and as usual Fairy Tail held a big party after the victory in the Grand Magic Games. And also they celebrated for saving the world from the dragons. The members of the guilds who had united to defeat the dragons were also invited to the party. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, and... Of course, Lamia Scale.

Unfortunately for him, Lyon would be there.

He was still not feeling too comfortable with all the feelings he discovered towards Juvia after the fight they had together in games, and having his lifelong rival was at the party, acting quite loving toward her, was quite uncomfortable. Of course he would never admit that in public, anyway. But now the two were in the infirmary... alone. Natsu and Gajeel had fought as usual, and the pink haired guy accidentally collided with the water mage, causing Juvia to throw her drink all over her clothes.

Quickly Lyon had offered to help her to clean herself, but the dark haired shot him a look that clearly said "_yeah right, as-if-that-were-to-happen._"

And now, Gray was waiting for a very irritated Juvia to change clothes. Mira offered her a change of clothes that she always kept in the guild, "just in case".

"Gray-sama is so bad ..."

He heard her say that, and he laughed again. She had placed the clothes on the bed, and took off her hat she always wore, also leaving it there. The ice mage realized the butterfly ornament. Although he had seen her too many times in that outfit, it was the first time something so insignificant caught his eye.

"Gray-sama, don't look, okay?"

Juvia stopped his train of thoughts with that request, and Gray turned his face, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Why he had entered the infirmary with her instead of waiting outside? He shook his head, wiping off those thoughts. When he returned his gaze to the blue haired girl, his breathing stopped. Just as everything else. And he swore that even the beating of his heart stopped.

_She was not getting naked in front of him._

Sure, the girl could be a little strange, but in her personal stuff, such as her body, was very reserved. Very different from what he was. He was practically seeing her get naked, ignoring her request. But she hadn't realized that he was watching. So if she didn't know, he could see it a little, just a little more.

He was mesmerized.

How she took off that hideous dress, how the fabric slid down her shoulders, and giving way to his skin as white as porcelain, that appeared to be smooth and soft to the touch...

_Gray, you can't think about those things, she is your nakama._

He told himself, and reluctantly, he turned his face and closed his eyes.

But Juvia body image in just her underwear, a black bra with lace and pantys that matched... it wouldn't disappear so easily. He must have made a strange sound; in a matter of seconds, he felt a soft hand pressed against his forehead.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?"

When he opened his eyes he saw a very naked Juvia, very close to him. It took all the strength of his will to look away at Juvia's breasts. Stupid underwear that did everything sexier. Stupid Natsu who throw Juvia's drink. Stupid pants that suddenly felt really tight.

Gray shook his head sideways, snorting.

"Of course _I'm right_, baka. You told me not to look, right?"

His voice was weaker than he expected. He cleared his throat, blushing fiercely.

Juvia made an "O" with his mouth, and turned quickly, realizing their nakedness.

"Gray-sama!" She complained, but the wizard ignored him.

He was more interested in seeing her hips, which were the perfect size, and practically shouted "hold-me-with-your-hands". He lowered his eyes a bit and he saw just the beginning of the mark of the guild in the blue haired leg.

Gray couldn't stop.

Not knowing what his body was doing, he walked up to her, closing the distance between them. He followed his instincts, and placed his hands on Juvia's hips, subtly pressing the area. He felt when she jumped, surprised.

"Juvia, why is suddenly so hot in here?" Gray whispered close to his ear, and gently kissed her neck. He pressed harder the blunette's hips, ensuring that the whole thing wasn't a dream. He listened to Juvia's accelerated breath, and he could only smile.

He forced her to turn around, without breaking the hand-contact at any time.

His heart was beating too fast, and something inside told him that Gray didn't need to think too much, that only he needed to feel.

He decided to pay attention to that part, and kissed her.

The first kiss was a very tender kiss, barely brushed his lips against hers. Then, when she reach for his lips, things got hotter. The kisses became more humid, needier. At some point she had encircled his neck with her arms, and he had lifted her.

Gray then divided the caress, to kiss her neck.

He sucked the exposure skin, leaving a mark that later would make clear to all that Juvia was his.

_Mine._

The raven stopped the caress, taking a long breath. The bluenette's eyelashes stroked his cheek.

_It felt like butterfly kisses._

Everything seemed to click in Gray's head. Juvia was like a butterfly. There was, shy in the beginning. Being shy towards all guild members, believing that no one would care about her, and she had grown and matured in a beautiful way, just like a caterpillar, and then...

_A butterfly._

"You are incredibly beautiful."

He dropped suddenly, kissing her lips again.

The amazing and successful make-out session continued, but stopped abruptly when a couple of knocks on the door were heard.

"I hope you're not doing anything dirty with my Juvia-chan, you idiot!"

It was Lyon. Gray rolled his eyes, and helped Juvia to stand correctly, holding her clothes. Erza would kill him if she knew what happened. Now that he looked in more detail, the blue haired girl appeared to have been attacked by wolves. The straps of her bra were down; her hair was disheveled and she had that adorable blush on her cheeks.

The raven gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and smiled.

"Change, I'll wait outside, or we never get out of here."

And he went out, being very careful to not let Lyon see something. Face to face with his rival, he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"What do you want, baka?"

"What were you doing with my Juvia-chan?"

The raven couldn't answer, because Juvia just go out of the infirmary. She blinked several times, still flushed. She first observed Lyon, and then Gray, before covering her face with her hands.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

That could explain everything to Lyon.

* * *

_This began as the idea of Juvia's evolution in the original story. I really don't like how they put her in the anime, because in the manga she is much more mature, but... pf. This ended up being more loving and so ooc that I should be ashamed. Again, my native language is not english, sorry for the mistakes. Thanks to all those who gave me a review, a follow in the history and favs. Thank you!_

**_Special thanks to: Esthellar, Cat Goliath, XxPlueXx, and Ushiio. Thank you so much for the reviews! _**


End file.
